swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Death of a Salesman
'' Death of a Salesman'' is a 1949 play written by American playwright Arthur Miller. It was the recipient of the 1949Pulitzer Prize for Drama and Tony Award for Best Play. The play premiered on Broadway in February 1949, running for 742 performances, and has been revived on Broadway four times, winning three Tony Awards for Best Revival. Death of a Salesman is often numbered on the short list of being among the finest American plays in the 20th century alongside Long Day's Journey into Night and A Streetcar Named Desire. Tossup Questions # In this play, a man mentions how his faulty sense of geography led him to end up in Alaska instead of Africa. In this play, some rubber pipe is found attached to the water heater in a basement. A character in this play shows off a recording of his son reciting the state capitals during a meeting with the protagonist. In this play, Bill Oliver's fountain pen is stolen by a character who gives up his plan to start a sporting goods store. The main character of this play was caught cheating with the Woman by his son in Boston and kills himself by crashing his car. For 10 points, name this Arthur Miller play featuring Biff, Happy, and the title character, Willy Loman. # A character in this play tells a story about an eighty-four-year-old colleague who wears green velvet slippers and dies peacefully on a train. That character "hears but is not aware of" a recurring flute melody during this play. Dave Seligman represents the good old days in a conversation the main character of this play has with Howard Wagner. Another character in this play gives up on going to (*) UVA and quits summer school after he discovers his father having an affair in Boston, and Biff also fails to form a sporting goods business with his brother Happy. The title character of this play intentionally crashes his car in order to give his family the life insurance money. For 10 points, name this play by Arthur Miller about the suicide of Willy Loman. # One character in this work is disappointed in his refrigerator, as his Hastings breaks down more often than his neighbor's General Electric. Another character is referred to as "quarterback with the New York Giants" and commits a faux pas by stealing a fountain pen. The protagonist claims to have "averaged a hundred and seventy dollars a week" the year that Al Smith was nominated, and whose son's football career is ended when he flunks math. For 10 points, name this play that features characters such as Uncle Ben, Happy, Biff, and Willy Loman, written by Arthur Miller. # One character in this work plays a recording of his son reciting all the state capitals to the main character. The main character in this work has a flashback in the bathroom of Frank's Chop House until he is shaken by the waiter, Stanley. In this play, the protagonist's son struggles to focus on his math class, which he eventually flunks. That son, who later steals a fountain pen from a former employer after failing to promote Happy's "Florida idea," is Biff. This play's protagonist gets fired from the title job, and he commits suicide by crashing his car. Name this Arthur Miller play about Willy Loman. # The set directions of this play specify that characters may phase through the walls of its setting, which are only solid in the present. The protagonist, whose entrance is accompanied by flute music, ignores a character who constantly repeats that he is losing weight. Recurring characters in this play include one associated with stockings, the Woman, and one who comes out of the jungle rich, Ben. The protagonist points to Bernard as an example of someone who is "liked", but not "well-liked". In this play, Linda reveals a disturbing string of car accidents to Biff and Happy. For 10 points, name this play ending with the suicide and funeral of Willy Loman, a play by Arthur Miller.